Temptation
by Bine2889
Summary: Post TS, so SPOILERS! Tank and Lula are engaged, Steph gets to know Ranger's family and there is this dangerous job...
1. The job

I don't make any profit, all the characters belong to Janet Evanovich. Unfortunately.

I changed a few things so read this again, please!

Special thanks to XJerseyGirl, you're saving my life here, girl!

* * *

**Temptation**

Chapter One: The Job

Stephanie was standing in front of Connie's desk staring at the file, while Lula was ranting and running through the office like a caged tiger.

"How the f can he do this? That's not fair, she's clean, now!"

Lula was talking about her friend Jackie. Like Lula, she had been a prostitute for a long time. She took drugs and had bad boyfriends. Now she had been taken into custody, because the police thought she was part of a drug ring. Or to be corectly, her former boyfriend Morelli thought she was part of a drug ring.

Connie and her were staring at each other helplessly. The evidences Morelli found were bone-crushing. But none of us really wanted to believe it.

"I will cut his balls off. I really hope you're through with him Steph because afterwards you won't be able to do the horizontal Tango with him anymore. So he won't be of any use, sex is the only thing you can use men for."

"Hey, kitty should I feel hurt now?"

All of us whirled around.

Tank was standing in the doorway. He was Lula's boyfriend for three months now. He was grinning from ear to ear. Looking at Lula as if she was the light of his life.

Lula's face turned from angry to dreamy and she walked towards him. Tank put his big arm around her kissed her and pulled her to the sofa to sit down.

"Tell me what has you swinging your claws!"

Lula told him about Jackie, leaning her head against his shoulder. He still had her arm around her, he stroked her knee and he looked at her as if what she said was all that matters in the world.

I sighed.

"Jealous, babe?" Somebody breathed into her ear. Ranger.

One of his arms slid around her waist and he pulled her back against his chest.

She shook her head. " Maybe a little bit, but mostly I'm happy for her."

He smiled against her neck and droped a folder on Connie's desk.

"Mail the check to RangeMan."

Connie was staring, first at his arm around her waist, then at his mouth, directly next to her ear. She nodded numbly.

"Let's go outside, babe." Ranger said softly into her ear.

She followed him through the door and into the ally next to the office, the whole time complimenting herself on being able to walk while her insides were so mushy.

She leaned against the wall and Ranger stood in front of her. Close, very close. He braced one of his arms right next to her face.

"So, what's up?"

"I have a job offer for you."

She raised one eyebrow. Okay, so she _tried_ to raise one eyebrow, but couldn't. Damn. Ranger was looking pretty amused and raised one of his eyebrows. Huh, but she could roll her eyes better.

"Babe? Serious thoughts?" He teased her.

Wait, Ranger teasing?

"What's this job about?"

"There's a new gang in the West of Trenton. They call themselves "The Pit Bulls". You know anything about them?"

"No, I didn't even hear the name before."

"Doesn't surprise me. They have been here for about 6 month but they organized until now and didn't do anything big."

"Nobody noticed them for 6 month?"

"They're Columbian and living in an area where everybody speaks Spanish. If you live there you're used to people vanishing and new ones appearing and you don't ask questions."

She shuddered at this thought and Ranger moved even closer and kissed the top of her head.

"The gang is specialized in robbing companies, it doesn't matter if it's money or something else. RangeMan does security for many companies at Haydn Park, one of the located car companies, fortunately one that isn't under our protection, was robbed. They took the engines that they had in stock and the money of the two leaders, their accounts were completely cleaned. The same happened to two other companies, the company accounts were completely cleaned and they're ruined financially. Now erveyone is in panik, that it will happen to them, too."

"What would my job be?"

"You would just be there as backup and my assistant. Nothing really dangerous, but we need someone we can get in touch with and to organize everything, besides every added set of eyes is good."

"Why me? You have many people, who are more qualified for this and I thought that Tank was your assistant."

"I have a few other big jobs going on and Tank is in charge of most of them. Furthermore, there was a problem in Miami so 10 of my men was send there. Besides, I trust you and your spidey sense will come in handy."

He smiled and kissed her softly.

"And I need someone to keep me company during the night stake-outs."

She rolled my eyes, but had to laugh. He knew that she's low on patience and sitting still with nothing happening is hell for her.

"So, you're going to help me?"

"I don't have anything better to do, so yes!" She smiled at him, and he smiled back. That was something he did much more in the las time, at least when they were alone.

"Will I still be able to haunt down FTAs?"

"I think so and if not I will send somebody else."

"Okay."

"Good, we have a meeting at 6 pm, just come up to the 7th floor so you can change first, I want everybody to see that you belong to the team. You have to look like a RangeMan."

* * *

I hope you liked it. Review! 


	2. The meeting

I still don't own the characters or anything.

Thanks for all the nice reviews!

Again a big THANK YOU to XJerseyGirl. :x

**

* * *

**

**Temptation**

_**Chapter Two: The Meeting**_

At 5.30 pm she stepped into Ranger's apartment.

"Ranger?"

Nothing. Good, so he wasn't there. Better not be together with him here. There were too many memories and desires in this apartment. Doing something about them would only serve to confuse her more.

She went to the bedroom and found a pair of black jeans, a white blouse and a black sweater with three-quarter sleeves. Hmmm, not what she had expected, but it was nice. As a matter of fact, it was very nice.

By 7pm she was almost asleep. It was a good thing that the meeting was about to start. The meeting took place in RangeMan's largest conference room. There was a huge, dark, wooden table, a laptop, a screen and a sideboard with coffee. The chairs were black leather and all the same size. She was happy to see that. It meant that there was a team working here. Besides, Ranger didn't need an oversized chair to spotlight his leadership. He knew he had the respect of everyone in the room.

The meeting started and Ranger had repeated the things he told her yesterday plus a few details. The gang's computer savy. They've hacked into into company and personal accounts and emptied them, earning 6 mil dollars. They stole the all the cars from the car company by disabling the cameras and using a big truck to pull down the security fencing. Then they just drove the cars into the truck and vanished. They took the cars appart and sold the parts except the engines. Nobody knew why they didn't sell this or what their plan was. That's how they worked.

Now the young police officer who was in charge of investigating the robbery of a little jewelry store that happened yesterday, was telling them what he had found. He told them EVERYTHING he found, and how he found it, and when he found it. He stood in front of them and preened like a peacock.

She looked at Ranger who was sitting at the end of the table, two seats away from her own. He looked like he was in his zone. Steph had to smile at the thought of the perfect Ranger not listening. But her guess was that he already knew everything the cop was saying.

As if he sensed her look, he turned towards her and he raised one eyebrow.

She mouthed,"Serious thoughts?" and he had to smile, too.

"Hey Bombshell, no flirting during such an interesting meeting. You could miss something." Tank whispered into her ear. He was sitting beside her.

Steph concentrated on the file before her, to keep from laughing. But she couldn't keep fom thinking. She realized that by now she was as comfortable with Ranger as she was with Morelli.

She knew about his short marriage, she had got to know his daughter and he had shown her where he grew up.

Hell, she even knew something about his childhood. That he hadn't always been the strong, confident and respected person, he was now.

Finally, the 'I'm so impressed with myself- aren't you impressed with me, too' monologue ended.

Ranger stood up and every eye turned to him.

"Okay, now we have to discuss how to handle this situation. We will definitely put the all company buildings under the highest securitiy. The robbers planted a snitch into one of the targeted companies, so I'd like to research every person that was hired in the last 6 months. Tomorrow I will inform you about the strategy that we come up with. Tonight Lester and Bobby are in charge of the shift. Anything else?"

The peacock opened his mouth: "I think it would be good idea if you…"

"Okay, break." Ranger interrupted him.

Tank and Steph smiled at each other.

Steph stood up and joined Ranger. He poured two cups of coffee, fixing one with cream and sugar for her. He handed it to her with a smile.

"How are you doing, babe?"

"I have to ask you something. I need a favor."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Could I use RangeMan's search programs to look for a few details about an FTA?"

"Jackie?"

She nodded.

"Okay, but use my office on the 7th floor."

"Thanks, Ranger. I appreciate it."

At 9pm the official meeting ended and since Ranger still had to talk to a few people, she went up to his apartment to do her research.

First, she wrote down all the information that she already had.

----------

_The drug dealer usually "ran his business" on a corner only a few yards away from Jackie's former apartment._

_A few members were arrested and several of them said that Jackie was part of the ring. One of those arrested was her ex-boyfriend. (Does he just want to get back at her? Is revenge a motive?)_

_Jackie had been an addict. (Did they just sell her drugs or did she also sell them also?)_

_Jackie was a former prostitute, so probably everyone will believe that she was involved. But was she?_

_Jackie was seen with some members of the ring. There are pictures of her going into their building. Why was she there?_

_Jackie is missing. (Does that mean she was involved? Is there another problem? Is Jackie dead or alive?)_

----------

Steph decided to do an extensive search on Jackie's ex-boyfriend.

She found out, that he grew up in NYC. His parents had been normal workers, who had moved from Columbia when he was three. They died when he was 18. He joined the army and was stationed in Columbia. With 23 he had been arrested for assault and for rape.

There hadn't been enough evidence to actually get him convicted and send him to prison. He seemed to be a little bit too lucky.

By now Steph's eyes burned because of the bright light of the monitor and her head hurt because everything seemed so unpromising and she really wanted to help Jackie.

She sighed and leaned over to rest her head on the desk.

Warm hands pulled her against a muscular stomach. Ranger started to massage her temples while he read everything she had written.

"Looks like trouble, babe."

And boy, was he right.

* * *

Review, please. 


	3. Feelings allover

I don't own anything and I don't make any profit.

I hope you'll like it.Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to XJerseyGirl for helping me.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Temptation**_

_**Chapter Three: Feelings all-over**_

Steph's alarm woke her up at 8 the next morning. She got up and got ready to go to RangeMan. She had been so tired last night that she forgot her notes there and she wanted to look for Jackie this morning.

Fifty minutes later she got out of her car, when another one drove into the garage.

It was Tank and his smile told her that he had spend the night with Lula.

"Morning, Tank. How was your night? Did you sleep well"

He grinned even more if that was possible.

"Yes and I had wonderful dreams."

They both laughed and together stepped into the elevator.

"Do you know about the meeting at 3?"

"No, I wasn't able to talk to Ranger yet."

"I guess he's still sleeping, there was a problem at one of the companies and I guess he was up until 4."

"Oh, maybe I shouldn't bother him then!" The thought of Ranger in a bed made her feel nervous and…..other feelings she didn't want to think about.

Tank had to smile, Steph was so sweet. It was funny to see how careful she was around Ranger sometimes. If she only knew, that she had him wrapped around her finger.

"And, what are you going to do now? Wake him up?" He grinned.

She blushed and quickly stepped into the elevator.

Tank chuckled.

It was nice how relaxed they were together, ever since he and Lula got together Steph seemed more confident and at ease around him. He liked her, Ranger had a good taste.

Steph liked Tank, too. Since he got together with Lula, he was more open. He had a good sense of humor and was a gentleman. He was everything you didn't expect a man named "Tank" to be. She really was happy for Lula. She deserved to have a great guy.

The elevator stopped on the 4th floor, where Tank's appartment was. Instead of getting off, Tank held the doors open.

"Steph, could you come to my appartment before the meeting? I have to show you something!" He was nervously playing with the bottom of his shirt and Steph wondered, what was bothering him.

"Of course, I can come now, if you want."

He seemed relieved. "No, that's not necessary, later will be ok."

"See you then."

The doors of the elevator closed and 3 minutes later Steph stepped into Ranger's appartment.

It was dark in the appartment and she tiptoed to the office. She passed the open door to the bedroom and couldn't resist peaking.

Ranger was lying on his side, his sheet only covering him up to his waist. She looked at his throat, where his skin was all soft and seemed so vulnerable down his strong pulse to his chest. She's a sucker for chests. And Ranger's is the best on earth. Morelli might have the finest ass, but Ranger's chest is …….okay, no more thinking about Ranger's chest. She would just cover it up, so she wouldn't have to look at it on her way back from the office. It would be better for him anyway. It's mid-October, you just don't sleep uncovered then.

She moved towards him and grabbed the blanket. She was so deep in thought that she actually forgot who she was dealing with.

When she started to move the covers, she was grabbed around the waist and a second later she was lying beneath a very naked, very muscular, very good-smelling, very…..Ranger.

And from what she could feel he was very happy to see her.

"Babe."

And he kissed her. His hands moved under her shirt and he shoved it up, exposing her chest. Then his mouth moved down and down…and her back moved up and up…and her moans got louder and louder…and the ringing got louder and louder…Wait ringing?

Ranger groaned and kissed her belly one last time. This was a very bad joke.

She reached for her purse and got her phone.

"Yeah."

"Cupcake? Is everything ok? You sound annoyed."

"Everything is just wonderful" She said through her teeth.

Ranger pulled her shirt back down and sat back on her thighs, chuckling.

"What do you want, Morelli?"

"I can't reach Ranger, his phone is off."

"Wait a minute."

She covered the phone.

"He wants to talk to you."

He sat down on the side of the bed and took the phone.

"Yes."

"Shit. When?"

Steph stood up and went to the office to gather the notes she had forgotten.

When she turned to go back our Ranger was standing in the doorway. Dressed. Unfortunately.

"Babe, we have to make a field-trip. You up for it?"

She nodded and he hurried down the hall.

"Where are we going", she asked while he locked the door.

"A body was found at the CM company." CM is short for Computer Marshall, a company belonging to one of the wealthiest men in Trenton, Patrick Marshall.

"Okay and now tell me that this body is up and running and just wants to tell us something."

He looked at me and raised one eyebrow.

Shit.

-+-

20 minutes later they reached the company. The parking lot was full of cars. Police cars, a vehicle from the Coroner's Office, an ambulance and a car to take the body to Morgue. After Ranger proved his identity (there are people in Trenton who don't know him?), and had proved that he did the security they made their way through the cars and parked in front of the locked area.

She turned to open her door when Ranger put his hand on her chin, turning her head towards him.

"And babe. We have unfinished business. Don't forget it."

He kissed me and got out of the car.

She sat there, speechless.

He moved towards Big Dog, who was trying to make the press stand back, and she watched his muscles move, remembering the way it felt when he moved. Images of their night together crossed her mind.

Suddenly, there was a rap at her window. She shot around. It was Carl Costanza.

"Morning, Steph." He grinned at me.

"Morning Carl." She got out of the car and together they walked towards the scene.

"Are you working for Ranger?"

"Yes, I'm working for RangeMan."

"I bet Morelli is really happy about that."

She rolled her eyes.

"First, I don't think, that he knows and second, we aren't together anymore and even if we were it would be nothing to him. Besides, we don't see each other very often."

"Oh, you're definitly going to see him more often, Steph."

She looked at him, waiting for more, but they reached Ranger and Big Dog.

Ranger shook Constanza's hand and then nodded towards the scene.

On their way to the body, Ranger told Steph what happened.

"The Pit Bulls wanted to break in to get the new computer-chips. They disabled the security-system and got to the patio, but then we got a call because of the system and the place was full of RangeMan. We didn't find them and doubled security, but they were already inside so they went on. They got the chips, but then Ryan Marshall, the son of the owner of the company, saw them. He had worked late and was on his way to his car. They killed him with a knife and escaped. Everything was silent and fast. The body was found, when the security guard walked his usual round this morning."

Stephanie was shocked. They got past the RangeMan security.

"Yes babe, they did. And I can tell you that I'm not happy about that."

She knew him well enough to see that. His eyes were a little more narrowed and if you looked closely there was a grim line to his mouth. It got to him, that a person was killed, he probably thought that this was his fault.

"I'm sure, you did everything you could."

He smiled and slid his arm around my waist, pulling me to his side.

"Mr. Marshall wouldn't let me put any added security around or inside of the company, because he wnted everything to stay "normal", so I guess you're right. But you always feel responsible."

Go figure.

-+-

Two hours later we were back in the car and driving towards RangeMan and Steph remembered that Tank wanted to talk to her.

She hoped there wasn't a problem with Lula, because she wasn't sure how much she could take after this morning. She had had to look at Ryan's body while pictures were taken and it hadn't been a pretty site. They has stabbed him from behind a few times, the knives going directly through his neck. They also talked to Mr. Marshall, who first yelled about making Ranger pay for his son's death and then broke down crying, knowing that he would never see his son again. Afterwards he just sat in his chair and looked into space, not talking or reacting in any way anymore. She thought that this conversation might be the worst she had had in her whole life. It was horrible to see this man, whose world had just shattered.

He had had an intact family, his company had made more profit than ever and now this.

When they got to RangeMan, neither of them had said a word. They were both thinking how short life could be and that you should cherish every minute you had. Together.

They got out of the car and walked towards the elevator. Ranger put his arm around her waist and pulled her against him, needing to keep her near. The desperation of the father, trying to realize that the son he loved was gone, had been harder to see with Steph sitting next to him. He hadn't been able to keep his emotions under control. He was sure that nobody noticed his effort to keep from grabbing her hand or pulling her into his lap, everything to assure himself that she was sitting beside him.

He had already experienced this after the Slayer- kidnapping and even stronger after finding her in the cabinet, where Stiva had put her. It became harder to keep calm every time she was in danger, but this time she hadn't even been in danger. Even the thought of the possibility of losing her made him fight for control.

After sleeping with her he had made the decision that his life was too dangerous for her. Seeing her sleep, smiling, with her hair spread out, had made her look so innocent. He realized that he wouldn't be able to bear it if she got hurt because of him, so he kept her at distance, sending her back to Morelli, who provided steadiness and safety.

But that hadn't worked out and there was a voice in his head growing louder every day , telling him, that if he wanted it bad enough he would be able to keep her safe. That she could be his. And that he wanted pretty bad.

-+-

Steph got out on the 4th floor, promising Ranger to tell Tank about the meeting taking place in an hour.

He had kissed her softly and had kept hold of her hand until they couldn't reach each other anymore.

Something between them had changed in during the last days and it was more visible than ever today.

She reached Tank's appartment, number 2 and knocked.

Tank opened the door, wearing dark blue jeans and a white shirt, bringing out his dark bombshell, come in!"

He took her arm and pulled her in, directing her towards a small living room with a nice sofa and a big screen tv and a cupboard full of books. Everything was neatly arranged and there even were a few plants.

"You look exhausted. Was it that bad?"

She told him about the body and the father's breakdown.

"Ah, pretty bad, huh? Sit down and I'm gonna bring you some coffee, that will help."

"Thanks big guy." I smiled and sat down on

A few minutes he came back in balancing two cups, that looked very fragile in contrast to his big hands.

"There you go." He handed her one cup, sitting down in the other corner of the sofa.

The coffee smelled wonderful and she felt better with every sip.

"So, what did you want to talk about."

He suddenly seemed nervous again.

Then suddenly it all boke out of him.

"See I want to ask Lula to marry me, but I don't know, how she will react. I love her and I know she loves me, too, but our relationship is still pretty new. But I really love her and I'm ready for marriage. I even arranged that I'm not going to be out on any dangerous missions anymore. I am ready to settle down and start a family with her. I arranged a table at Rossini's for this evening and I have a ring. Wait, I'm going to show it to you."

He ran out of the room, while she was still trying to handle everything he had told her. She had just gotten the hang of it, when he rumbled back into the room, holding a little box in his hand.

He went down on his knees in front of her, the excitement evident on his face and opened the box.

"Here, what do you think of this?"

The ring was…..Lula. Yep, that's the only discription that fitted.

It was made out of gold. There were two parts, on each end was a hand and this hands held a red diamond heart. The diamond was big and flashy…Lula.

"Stephanie?"

He was looking at me, unsure of my reaction.

I smiled.

"It's perfect, Tank!"

* * *

Review, please. 


	4. Heating up

Sorry for not updating for so long. As always, I don't own anything and I'm making no profit.

* * *

**Temptation**

_**Chapter Four: Heating up**_

It was 2.50 when Steph stepped into the conference room. She looked around and saw Tank pacing in one corner. She had to smile. She was sure, that Lula would say yes. The only one who didn't think he was good enough for her was him. It was so sweet.

She smiled at him and he smiled back, his eyes excited. The meeting would be horrible for him.

She heard someone call her name and turned towards the other side of the room. There Ranger was talking to Morelli and Joe Juniak, who was back to being police chief. He said that being a major held too less action.

She walked towards them, nodded at Morelli and Juniak and looked at Ranger, a question in her eyes.

"Hey babe, since there was a murder and all this is pretty bad for our industry, we are going to work together with Morelli and Juniak."

Oh,….that should be….interesting.

Shit, she didn't want to work together with Morelli. They parted as "friends" but he was still difficult. She had a bad feeling. He always had been jealous of Ranger and she had the feeling he didn't really accept their parting.

"Babe, you ok with this."

She returned from dreamland to see, that Morelli and Juniak had sat down and Ranger was standing close to her, one eyebrow risen.

"Yes, of course. Are you?"

He almost-smiled.

"It's sure gonna be interesting."

That it will….

The meeting was short. Nobody knew something.

Ranger wanted to talk to Morelli and Juniak alone and so the others, including Steph, stepped into the control room.

Stephanie sat down and Bobby, Lester and Tank sat down with her. She had gotten to know them much better during the last months.

After Ranger being shot she had helped a little bit at RangeMan because Ranger first had to heal and then flew down to Miami to be with his daughter for two weeks.

So now they were sitting there and the guys were teasing her, as they always did.

"So, my little violet, I heard you brought Davie the Spitter in." Lester leaned forward and raised one eyebrow.

"But of course, my mighty darling. I always get my man."

The guys whoooooed and clapped.

"Ohhh, so, did you "get" Ranger, too?"

Bobby grinned at me.

"Well" She stood up and got herself a cup of coffee. Standing beside the table she took a sip and put the cup down onto the table. Smiling at the look of the eager faces.

"You could ask him."

They all groaned.

"Come on, tell us bombshell!"

She smiled at Tank.

"Different from YOU, I don't kiss and tell."

Tank came towards her, walked across her and grabbed her ponytail.

She turned around and tried to bite him. He put his arm around her and lifted her up.

She tried to knee him into his stomach and bite him into his arm.

Suddenly he looked behind her, grinning proudly.

"She's like a wildcat."

Stephanie turned her head and saw Ranger leaning in the dorrway, his eyes smiling. Behind him were Joe and Juniak. Both of them were looking stunned.

She had to laugh and Tank laughed with her.

After a few minutes they calmed down and Ranger asked them to come into the conference room once more.

"The plan for now is that tonight Tank and me are going to watch the South pier, because we got a hint that there will be a delicery of car parts towards Manny the Toothgap."

Manny the Toothgap? Stephanie looked around and recognized that everyone but her seemed to know him. She looked back at Ranger, who send her a quick assuring smile. He would tell her later.

Across the room, Morelli noticed the interaction and frowned.

"Cal and Hal will be our backup."

Ranger explained further that the TPD would patrol through Haydn Park.

"Any questions?"

All of them shook their heads no.

Stephanie looked around and saw Tank sitting in his chair, head down and shoulders slumped. Shit, he had no time this night.

"Yes, there is something."

All heads turned towards her. She looked at Tank.

"Tank has done too much during the last time. He has this evening registered as free and I think he deserves it."

She turned towards Ranger.

"I could go with you."

Ranger's eyes were filled with emotions that she couldn't identify.

He nodded.

"Meeting's finished."

All of them moved out.

Tank stopped her on her way out and hugged her.

"Thanks, bombshell. You're the best."

She smiled softly.

"Nothing to thank for. Now go and get some rest."

Tank nodded and stormed to the elevator.

Stephanie shook her head and smiled softly.

A pair of arms slipped around her stomach and she leaned back into Ranger's chest.

"That was very nice of you, babe." He kissed my neck. "Is there something I don't know?"

She nodded and wondered if she could tell him. She guessed she could. He liked Lula and Tank was his friend.

"Okay, but you have to be quiet."

He turned her around in his arms and raised his eyebrow.

"Tank is going to ask Lula to marry him."

Ranger looked at her for a few seconds. Then he smiled.

"Really?"

She smiled, too.

"Yes, it's very sweet. He arranged a table at Rossini's and he has a beautiful ring."

"So now it makes sense why he doesn't want to do the dangerous missions anymore."

She nodded. "He wants to start a family with her."

"That's nice."

Both of them nodded again and they smiled at each other.

Ranger pulled her close to him and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Did you eat lunch yet?"

"No."

"Then lets head to Shorty's. I will tell you about Manny the Toothgap and about tonight."

He moved his hand to her back and turned her around. Together they moved into the elevator.

A minute later they were in the garage and Ranger unlocked his new , and of course black, Jaguar Limited Edition XK Victory.

She loved that car and hoped that he would let her drive it soon.

She was moving to the passenger side, when he stopped her.

He held out the keys. She just stared at him and he smiled.

"Come on, you know you want it." She blushed, he chuckled.

She took the keys and both of them got in.

She started the car and sighed. It was a wonderful car. She smiled at Ranger and nearly suffocated when she saw his dark eyes and heated look.

She backed out of the parking space and clicked the gate open.

They moved out and Steph raced off.

None of them noticed the eyes following them.

* * *

Hope you like it. Review, please. 


	5. Observation gone cold

Thank you for all the nice and helpful reviews. As always, I don't own anything and make no profit.

* * *

_**Temptation**_

_**Chapter Five: Observation gone cold**_

Twenty minutes later they were sitting inside of Shorty's ,Ranger with his back to the wall. "So, about Manny the Toothgap. He is …let's say a salesman by order of the biggest mob bosses in the area of Jersey and New York."

Stephanie looked disbelieving. "They have one salesman?"

Ranger nodded.

"Yes, I know it seems unusual but he's the best. So right now erveryone is trying to get "best friends" with him but he won't have it. They depend on him because he controls the black-market. Erveyone is protecting him from the other."

She had to grin. Nice to know that she wasn't the only one on earth who made a fool out of herself.

Ranger chuckled softly. „You don't make a fool out of yourself, babe. You're sweet."

She blushed the way she always did when somebody pays her a complement.

She concentrated on her pizza.

"So what connection do you think there is between "The Pitt Bulls" and Manny?"

He looked thoughtfull.

"Maybe they're just working with him for now."

"Or?"

"Or he recruited them."

"You mean he brought them to Jersey?"

"Either that or he got to know them when they were already working and found them good enough to work for him."

"What do you think is more likely?"

"That he brought them here. They are just to good to be new and they have to have his connections because they surely don't have the cash to provide the equipment or information they need."

"So this is bigger as it seemed, huh?" She wasn't happy about that. It meant that the possibility of her getting in trouble was as likely as not.

Ranger reached out and stroked her cheek.

"I'm not gonna let anything heppen to you, babe."

She smiled. "I know."

"Okay, now about tonight. I'll pick you up at 9. Get some sleep so that you're rested and dress warm. We probably will have to leave the cars to see everything."

She had to shiver. It already was cold now and it would be even colder in the evening or rather at night. And the wind at South pier. Brrrr.

Ranger smiled, his eyes dark.

"Don't worry, babe. I will make sure that you're feeling hot."

She shivered again but for a different reason.

None of the noticed the flash of the camera.

At 9.30 Stephanie and Ranger were silently lurking behind a pack of wooden boxes, looking through night vision devices, which were installed into the boxes.

The transfer should take place at 10 o'clock.

Ranger told her that there would be no take-down tonight. Just an observation and gathering of evidences.

That was more than okay with her.

Ranger was wearing his usual clothing. It seemed that even the cold didn't dare to annoy him.

Stephanie could barely move because of the many clothes she was wearing. She was wearing an undershirt, a long sleeved shirt, a normal shirt, a soft cotton pullover, a fleece vest, a pantihose, a pair of leggings, a pair of jeans, two pairs of socks, her black boots, a scarf, gloves, her SEALS cap and a daun jacket.

Ranger had had to open all windows and turned the air condition down when they had driven here.

Cal and Hal were sitting in their Bronco between the warehouses in the North.

"Did you find out something knew because of Jackie?"

"No, I wanted to look today, but I had no time."

"I will help you."

"You don't have to. That wasn't an accusation."

"But I want to, babe."

I smiled at him.

"Thanks."

He just nodded.

At 9.55 it began to rain.

Both Ranger and Stephanie sweared. He because it made the observation even more difficult and she because she was already cold, the cold apparently concentrated on her because he/she (rather she, such a bitch could only be a girl, she probably was jealous because of her being here with Ranger) couldn't annoy Ranger and she didn't want to get wet as well.

She was still swearing about the bitch when Ranger's phone rang.

"Yo….okay."

"They're coming."

Both of them moved closer to the wooden boxes and looked through their night vision devices.

A black delivery truck halted next to the water. A person dressed in black jumped out and looked around through a night vision device.

Stephanie tensed and hoped that he wouldn't notice them.

Ranger felt her tense beside him and laid one hand on her knee. He felt her leaning closer towards him and had to force himself to concentrate on the next car which halted behind the truck.

There were two persons in the car. Manny the Toothgap was driving and the person on the passanger side got out.

The guy was good. This way he could leave immediately if something went wrong. He would just leave his employee, if you could call the person that. Mostly people who did this jobs were doormats to theit bosses.

The employee, which Stephanie decided to name limping-leg because of the way he walked, went towards the person in black and talked to him.

They talked for a few minutes then the driver of the truck got out, too. He went towards the others. Limping-leg gave the driver a disk in exchange for the truck keys.

"Shit."

Ranger reached for his phone. They had thought that they would change cars but now it seemed as if the truck driver and the other person in black would walk, the employee would drive the truck and Manny would remain in the truck.

"Change of plans. I need you to follow the truck, I will follow the drivers."

"Clear."

He turned to Stephanie, who was still looking at the scene.

"Babe, I will follow the driver and the other man. I want you to stay here, okay. This area is safe. There's nobody here but us. I'll call you when you can come out, okay?"

She nodded. There was a trace of fear in her eyes.

Manny started his car.

He quickly kissed her and crouched at the side in the shadow of the boxes. The two men headed for the safety of the warehouses. He heard a soft "be careful" and silently followed them.

When Stephanie couldn't see Ranger anymore she looked at her watch. 10.30.

She wondered if Tank and Lula were already engaged.

Then she thought about Jackie. She would go through her appartment tomorrow. Lula had the keys so it would be easy. With the help of Ranger she would probably be able to talk to a few of the unimportant members of the drug ring.

She sighed. She hoped Jackie was okay, wherever she was.

She looked at her watch again. 10.35.

She thought about what she would do at Haloween. She would probably go to the ball arranged by the TPD.

What should she wear? Catwoman? No, Jeanne Ellen was Catwoman. Wonderwoman? Hmm, would be nice but she would probably freeze to death.

At 11 o'clock she was wondering if she should dress as a pumpkin when her phone unbanned her from her thoughts.

It was Ranger.

"I lost them, there was a car waiting for them. But I got the license plate number. I'll meet you at the car."

She moved up and shook her legs because they were stiff. Then she carefully moved at the side of the boxes.

On one side were wodden boxes, on the other side was the water. She had already hated this path when she had walked it together with Ranger. She sighed. She had no choice. She walked with her back to the boxes and tried not to think of the water. Her phone vibrated.

She took it out of her jacket. A SMS.

**She said yes :) Tank**

She smiled.

She had just put the phone back into her jacket when she felt a strong push from behind. For a few minutes all she felt was air. She was surrounded by blackness and then….the collision, the cold water.

* * *

I hope you like it. Review, please. 


	6. A rescue and an understanding

Thank you for the reviews. As always, I don't own anything and make no profit.

* * *

**Temptation**

_**Chapter Six: A rescue and an understanding**_

_For a few minutes all she felt was air. She was surrounded by blackness and then….the collision, the cold water._

Her eyes rang, black spots danced in front of her eyes. She tried to breath but all she got was water. The mass of clothes she was wearing was full of water in seconds. She was pulled down and down. At least she thought it was down because she couldn't tell were up and down was anymore.

Her heartbeat sped up. She had to survive.

She kicked into the water trying to get where she thought was the surface, all the time struggling to get out of her daun jacket.

Her strenght receded with every second.

She was desperate.

She had to get to the surface….

Ranger was waiting at the car.

He looked at his watch. 11.05.

Where was Stephanie? It shouldn't take her so long.

He wondered if Cal and Hal had more luck than him. He hadn't been able to reach them. A dead spot, probably.

He shook his head. They had highly-developed phones but still they didn't work everywhere.

Okay, where was Stephanie?

He looked around but couldn't see her.

He felt fear grab his heart. Adrenaline rushed through his veins.

He walked through the warehouses. Still no Stephanie in sight.

He ran to the side were the wooden boxes were stacked.

She wasn't going to make it to the surface. Everything around her was dark.

She did one last kick with her feet.

Then, air, finaly.

She gulped it in and caughed. There was still water and too little oxygen. Caughing she looked around and found a ladder two meters in front of her.

She was going to make it, she had to.

She had just reached the ladder when she heard Ranger call out for her.

She tried to answer but couldn't bacause she was still fighting for air.

She struggled up and took one step after another.

Ranger's voice came closer.

"Here" she croaked out.

"Babe?"

She made it up another step.

"Here, Ranger."

She looked up and pulled herself onto the next step.

Then she saw his face.

His eyes were full of panic, which changed into worry when he saw her.

"God, babe."

He outstreched his hand and she put her hand into his.

He pulled her up.

She lay beside him. Breathing hard, shivering.

He wanted to comfort her and help her so he reached out and stroked her cheek.

But she pulled away. She needed room, she needed air.

"Babe calm down, please. Look at me." He pleaded.

She looked at him and he took her hand.

"Now take deep breaths. In ……and out…..in…" She was shivering an her lips were blue. He had to get her to the car but she would panic if he took her in his arms now.

After a few minutes she had calmed down a little bit. He pulled his jacket of and wrapped it around her. Then he picked her up and ran towards his car.

He started the motor and turned the air conditoner on.

He quickly dialed for Juniak. While the phone dialed he pulled the wet clothes of Stephanie.

"Juniak."

"Yo, Stephanie fell into the water at South pier…"

"I w w w was p p p push shed."

"She was pushed into the water. We're still here. Send somebody over and tell Ella and Bobby to get everything ready. She suffers from hypothermia and she has a few cuts and bruises." He reached for a blanked and wrapped it tightly around her, trying not to think about what could have happened. He could have lost her, again.

"God. Yes, I will tell everybody." And Juniak disconnected.

He sat down and pulled Stephanie on his lap. She needed all the warmth she could get.

He grabbed the steering wheel, his knuckles white and sped home.

Steph snuggled as near to Ranger as she could. She lay her head into the crook of his neck.

He kissed her onto her head.

"We're home soon, babe. How are you doing?"

"I'm cold." She said dryly.

He smiled or at least tried to."Go figure."

When they drove into the garage, Morelli was waiting for them. When he saw Stephanie snuggled into Ranger he felt anger pump through his veins. Immediately, he called himself a fool. Hell, she suffered from hypothermia. She had to be warm.

He opened Ranger's door and wanted to reach for Steph, but Ranger got out quickly, holding her in his arms.

Ranger all but ran towards the already waiting elevator.

"Where are the others?"

"In Bobby's appartment. He said it would take to much time to move the equipment."

Morelli wondered where he had wanted to move the equipment. Did Ranger have an appartment here?

Stephanie was shivering in Ranger's arms. She was white as a sheet and her lips were blue. She had a cut from her right eye to her chin and a bruise on her left cheek.

She couldn't feel anything anymore. This shivering body she saw when she opened her eyes to check where they were didn't seem to belong to her.

The doors of the elevator opened and Ranger stormed out and through the already opened door of appartment number 4.

Ranger carried Stephanie in and Ella told him to go to the bathroom. There a hot bath was waiting for her.

Ella followed him into the bathroom and threw Juniak, Morelli and Lester out.

Only Ranger, Bobby and herself were in the bathroom with Stephanie now.

He wrapped her out of the blanket and slowly lowered her into the hot water.

When she started to shiver even stronger he looked at Bobby, who was just getting a injection ready.

"It's normal. Wash the dirty water out of her hair."

Ella stepped to Ranger's side, shampoo in her hand. He wanted to reach for it but she shook her head.

"Help Bobby or just sit beside her."

She quickly but efficently washed Stephanie's hair. She talked to her the whole time.

"So, Steph. Now your hair is as beauftiful as always. I'm going to dry it for you."

She took a towel and rubbed her hair down as good as she could.

While she did that Bobby injected her a few times and Ranger cleaned the cut in her face.

20 minutes later Stephanie was nearly defrosted.

Ranger helped her out of the tub. Ella and Bobby moved out to get the sofa ready for her , she had refused to take Bobby's bed. Ranger dried her and applied cream to her cuts and bruises. Then he helped her dress.

When she was ready he pulled her into his arms. "Babe, I'm sorry."

She pulled back to look at him, confused. "Why?"

"At lunch I promised you to keep you safe and it took me only ten hours to renege on it."

She was horrified. "Ranger, that wasn't your fault. You checked everything and there was nobody to see. And you are right, this area is normaly safe."

"I shouldn't have left you alone."

"That wasn't it. I was distracted." She smiled happily. "Lula said yes."

He pulled her tight against him and chuckled. "I know, he wrote me a SMS, too."

"And, babe, it wasn't your fault. Even if you hadn't read the SMS you would have had no chance. There was too little toom to evade the push."

She sighed. "You're right. But it isn't your fault either."

He laughed and craddeled her head in his hands.

"Okay, it isn't. You won." He kissed me.

"That's normal." He raised an eyebrow. "I have the power, remember?"

They were still laughing when they stepped into the living room.

Ella looked up and smiled. She loved seeing the two of them together. They were so happy and it was the only place she saw Ranger completely relaxed aside from when he was with his family.

Stephanie lay down. Ranger sat on the end of the couch and pulled her feet onto his lap.

"Where are Morelli and Juniak?"

"Juniak has an appointment and Morelli was called and had to go."

Typical for him, Ranger thought grimly. And he claimed to love Stephanie. He stroked her feet.

"Okay, babe. Now tell me what happened."

"Well after I got your call I carefully walked the path. I kept my back to the boxes because I was afraid to fall into the water. Then I got the SMS from Tank."

"What SMS?" Ella asked.

I looked at Ranger but he didn't seem to mind the interruption.

"Tank told me that Lula accepted his proposal."

She clapped her hands toghether.

"Oh, how wonderful. I'm so happy for the two of them. They're so sweet toghether."

I smiled. "Yeah, me too."

"Anyway, I put my phone away and was still standing when I felt the push. I didn't see anyone I only know that the push was very strong."

I looked at Ranegr and was startled to see him angry. Very angry. His hands were fisted, his jaw set and his eyes dark.

"Did I do something wrong, Ranger?"

He turned towards me and his eyes softened. He leaned forwards and stroked my cheek.

"You didn't do anything wrong, babe. I'm only angry with the person who pushed you and with myself."

"Ranger, we talked about this."

He smiled. "Yes we did."

He moved to Bobby. "Try to reach Cal and Hal and see if they found somethig out. I'm taking Stephanie with me. Anything special?"

"She should drink much warm tea and she has to be warm. When she's sweating it's just right."

Ranger nodded and turned towards his babe.

She was sleeping. Her long lashes resting on her cheeks. He mouth turned up in a little smile.

His throat tightened as he remembered that he could have lost her tonight.

He picked her up and carried her to the elevator.

He thought that she got hurt when he had left her. He probably would have saved her if he had been there. Maybe that was a sign that he was wrong. Keeping his distance wasn't safe for her it was just the opposite.

* * *

Review, please. 


	7. The ex

Thanks for the nice reviews.

As always, I don't own anything nor do I make any profit.

* * *

**Temptation**

_**Chapter Seven: The ex**_

The next morning Staphanie woke up feeling very comfortable. Her head was lying on Ranger's chest and her legs were tangled with his.

But as soon as she moved the coziness was over.

She groaned.

"Do your muscles hurt, babe?"

Ranger rolled over to his side and looked down at her. Stephanie took one look at him, his hair was mussy, his chest was bare…Hmm, she was sure he could make her forget her sore muscles.

He chuckled. "I'm sure I could." And god he would like to. He had been awake most of the night, enjoying the feeling of holding her, trying to forget what could have happened. "But we have a meeting in an hour and you should take a long hot shower." Besides if he slept with her now she would only be even more confused afterwards. He had to think about their relationship and he had to make a few changes so that a deeper relationship would be possible.

He told her to use the bathroom first and reached for the phone to call Ella.

Then he got up and went to the kitchen to make coffee.

Half an hour later Ranger and Steph were sitting in his kitchen, eating breakfast.

Ranger was eating fruit salat and shook his head when Stephanie reached for her second donut. Ella had wanted her to have her favourite breakfast after the exciting day yesterday.

"What? So dessert is the most important part of my food pyramid. Do you have a problem with that."

He looked at her thoughtfully.

Her cheeks burned when she recognized that he was thinking of a comment he had made during the thing with Julie. (See TS)

They were saved when Ranger's phone rang.

"Yo."

"Hey, boss." It was Lester. "Morelli and Juniak are already here. Do you want them to wait or start the meeting already?"

"Has everyone else arrived, too?"

"Yes, although I don't think that Tank will be much help. He's grinning and sighing non-stop. It's frightening."

Ranger smiled. Tank was a happy man. He looked at Stephanie who was looking back at him curiously. He would be too if he would marry the woman he loved.

"Okay, we're gonna be down in five minutes."

He disconnected and sat back down.

"Get ready, babe. Everybody's here so we will start the meeting early."

"Why were you smiling?"

He chuckled. "Lester said that Tank will be good for nothing today."

Staphanie laughed. He's a lucky man to be in love and be loved back, she thought.

"Come on babe. Drink your coffee and we'll go.

-+-+-

"Well and then I slept as if I was dead until this morning." Stephanie had just finished telling her story to Juniak, Morelli, Bobby, Hal, Cal and Tank (who was wearing a goofy smile).

She didn't see Ranger's jaw harden when she said "as if I was dead" but Juniak did. He smiled to himself. Who would have thought? He had heard about the sexual attraction between those two but apparently there was more…..

"And what is now? I mean don't you have to stay in bed or something like that?" Morelli asked.

Ranger's eyes narrowed slightly. Now he could care but yesterday his job had been more inportant. As it always had been and always will be. How could he have ever thought that Morelli would be any good for Stephanie.

Stephanie looked at Bobby, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Well normaly yes…" Her eyes narrowed. "But if she dresses warm and drinks mutch I don't think she will become ill. As long as nothing else happens."

Stephanie smiled and glared at Ranger when she heard him mumble "nice dog, you're gonna get a cookie now".

Ranger went on. "And now about what Cal and Hal found out." He nodded towards them and Hal stood up and went to the laptop to open a few shots.

"This is the warehouse the truck was taken to. It's at North Pier. Manny didn't come to see if everything want okay. We couldn't go in because we were too less people."

Ranger nodded to him again and he sat back down.

"I have a few men watching the warehouse. We are going to go in tonight."

Joe spoke up,"But you need a search…." He was interrupted when Juniak gave his okay. "But only if we can go with you."

Ranger nodded.

"Anything else?" Everyone shook his/her head no. "Meeting finished."

Everybody stood up. Steph waited for Ranger, who was getting the disk with the shots when Tank came over to them.

"Could I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course." Ranger nodded. "Let's go into my office."

They went to his office and closed the door.

Ranger sat in his chair, Steph sat on the corner of the desk and Tank took the chair in front of the desk.

"I wanted to ask you two something. Well Lula and me wanted to, but she went to see her sister today and asked me to..well…ask you."

Ranger and Stephanie looked at each other. He looked back at Tank and rose an eyebrow.

"Well Ranger, I would like you to be my best man and well Staphanie, Lula would like you to be her maid of honor."

He looked at them expectantly.

Stephanie smiled and stood up to hug Tank. "Of course I will. It's an honor." She was surprised when Ranger hugged Tank, too. "I would like to be your best man."

They sat back down.

"So when will the big day be?" Stephanie asked.

"As soon as possible."

"So as soon as Steph and me can plan it."

Wait, what? "What do you mean with "as soon as Steph and me can plan it"?"

Ranger turned towards her. "It's tradition that the best man and the maid of honor plan the celebration and everything around it. We will ask them what they want of course, but the planning is our job."

Holy shit.

He smiled at her. "And since Tank's and my family have been friends since forever, you're going to get to know my whole family, babe."

Oh my god. The whole bat-family.

Ranger and Tank laughed out loud.

She really should learn to keep her thoughts by herself.

-+-+-

An hour later Ranger and Stephanie were going through Jackie's appartment.

They had searched her little kitchen, the little hall, the little living room and were now going through her little bedroom.

They were close to giving up when Ranger found the picture.

"Shit."

Stephanie looked up from her place in front of the little bedside table.

"What?"

Ranger moved towards her and showed her the shot.

"You're right. Shit."

It was a picture of Jackie's ex standing in front of a truck they recognized as the truck of "The Pitt Bulls".

Staphanie looked at Ranger. "It could be another truck." She said, her eyes pleading him to tell her that could be the case. Ranger drew her to him and kissed her softly. "You know it isn't, babe."

She sighed and leaned against him.

"Yeah, I do."

They looked around to see if everything was as it had been when they came.

Then they got into the car and drove to Vinnie's. Ranger wanted to talk to Lula.

Half an hour later they were standing in front of Connie's desk.

"Shit you think she may be involved in something like that."

Ranger nodded.

"And what are we going to do now?"

"I would like you to join our team. You have good street connections and everyone knows that Jackie was your friend so they will talk to you."

Lula nodded. "Of course I will. By the way who's the team?"

Stephanie sighed. Now it comes.

"Me, Stephanie, Tank, Bobby, Lester, Hal, Cal and Morelli and Juniak."

"WHAT?" Lula jumped up and Stephanie moved closer to Ranger.

"I have to work together with that bastard?"

"I'm sure he's going to recognize now that Jackie probably didn't do anything wrong."

Lula looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Probably?"

Stephanie decided to interfere before Lula tried to stun Ranger.

"So, when are we going to meet to start planning the wedding?"

Lula was immediately distracted.

"I don't know, when do you want to?" By now, she was wearing the same goofy smile Tank had been wearing the whole day.

"We could meet tonight, if you want to."

Lula nodded.

"But meet at RangeMan, babe, so I can call you if I need you." Lula and Connie fanned themselves.

Stephanie looked at Ranger. "At Tank's or at your appartment?"

He smiled at her, causing Lula and Connie to gasp.

"7th floor."

* * *

I hope you like it. 

Review please.


	8. Missing

Sorry for not updating for so long, but this story isn't as easy to write as "Joy and Pain".

Thanks for the nice reviews.

As always, I don't own anything nor do I make any profit.

* * *

**Temptation**

_**Chapter Eight: Missing**_

At eight o'clock Lula knocked on the appartment door.

Ranger and Tank had left half an hour ago. They would meet Juniak, Morelli, Hal and Cal at the warehouse. Stephanie felt very nervous and was happy that Lula was here now.

She opened the door and Lula immediately stormed in.

"Wow, so that is the Batcave. Fucking unbelievable….oh, and WOULD you look at that furniture. Very elegant." She went into the living room. "And that's what I call a TV. That thing fits Batman. Ohhh and a big kitchen." She opened the fridge. "Huh, just what I expected. How can one survive here!"

"Well, he has a housekeeper."

"Oh, I bet it's a man called Alfred." Stephanie had to laugh.

"No, not really. It's a nice woman and she's called Ella."

"Huh, I'm disappointed. Where is the bedroom?"

Stephanie had barely risen her arm to point when Lula stormed into the direction.

"Wow, would you look at that bed. Huh, he sue as hell can dance around here."

Stephanie felt her face heaten and quickly turned to the closet. She was still feeling cold easily so she wanted to get another sweater. She had just opened the door when Lula walked in and squealed.

"Oh, my god. He has a walk-in closet. And there are things from you in here." She turned towards Stephanie, her hands on her hips.

"Why are your things here, girl? Is there something you didn't tell me?"

"These aren't my things, there are just a few things from when I worked here." Okay, so she knew that, that was a bad lie.

"Huh, and why don't I see things from Tank or the others here? They work here, too."

"Uh, because they have their own appartment?" Lula shook her head.

"I'm disappointed, girl. You should know that I won't believe this. I mean, when you two are in one room you cannot keep your eyes from each other and it could even better during the last time. Now you're always touching. So spill."

Stephanie sighed. She didn't have a choice.

"Okay, lets sit down in the living room." They sat down and she told Lula everything. Well not everything. She left out their night together and just started with her living in the appartment during the Slayer-thing and then coming here when she worked here and then now, that she was sleeping here again and would stay here at least until everything had been solved.

"Huh, why didn't you tell me before?"

"It's no big deal." Lula rose an eyebrow but Steph didn't want to elaborate. It was too confusing and too depressing.

"So, what do you want to plan?" Lula looked at Steph for a few minutes. That was a quick change. She would see if Tank knows something.

"I want to start making a guest list and I have a few magazines. I want an extraordinary wedding so we'll have to think of something."

One hour later, Steph had just talked Lula out of lime-green for the braidsmaids, when the phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Yo, babe. Come down, we'll meet at my office."

"Did something happen? Is anyone hurt?"

"Nobody's hurt. Come down, now." And he disconnected.

Five minutes later Stephanie and Lula were sitting in Ranger's office, together with Tank, Juniak and Morelli.

"We found this." He held a purse up, inside a plastic bag. "It's Jackie's."

Lula gasped. Tank stepped behind her and stroked her shoulders. Steph just sat there staring right through Ranger. She had hoped that Jackie would be lucky. So much had gone wrong in her life and then, we she finally got something right…everything crashed again.

Lula had started to cry. Ranger studied Steph and decided that she was in shock, but okay so he just nodded towards Tank. Tank pulled Lula up, put an arm around her shoulder and went out of the office with her. He would take her to his appartment. There he would hold her until she calmed down and then they would talk about it.

Stephanie jumped when the door closed. She focused on Ranger again, who was studying her. "Where did you find it?"

"Inside the truck we saw on the shot."

"Won't they notice that you took it."

"It won't matter because tomorrow the police will be there with a search warrant. They will find it." Juniak answered. Morelli was just sitting there, silently observing. He felt guilty because he thought that this was at least partly his fault. But he had just done his job. Everything had spoken against Jackie and there hadn't been anything else he could have done, had there?

"Where do you have the information on Jackie and her ex?" Ranger asked Staphanie.

"Upstairs. Do you want me to get them?" He shook his head. "We'll just go up." She looked at him, surprised. He shot her an almost smile and stood up.

"You can already go up, I have to arrange a few things." He had a brilliant plan. He would show Morelli how comfortable he and his babe were around each other. Morelli would have to understand that everything was over between him and Stephanie.

Stephanie stood up and asked Juniak and Joe to follow her. They went to the elevator and Stephanie pointed the remote at it. Morelli rose an eyebrow. A few seconds later his eyes narrowed when Stephanie pulled out a keychain. Silver with blue jewels that were probably real, it read "_Babe_". His jaw clenched when she opened the door with "her key".

They went in and Stephanie put her key on thec ounter, then she took her jacket off and put it in the wardrobe.

"You sure as hell know your way around here." Stephanie looked at Morelli, saw his clenched jaw and narrowed eyes and decided not to answer. Instead she walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want coffee?"

Morelli just nodded. "Yes, please." Juniak smiled at her.

Stephanie opened drawers, got cups and the coffee ready. She wanted to busy herself. She didn't want to think about what had happened tonight and what it definetly meant and what it could mean.

She was just pouring the coffee in whan Ranger walked into the kitchen. He took one look at her and cursed himself. He shouldn't have left her alone. She was obviously more in shock than he had thought. She needed him and he had just thought about making Morelli angry.

He turned to Juniak and Morelli.

"I have the file in the living room." Juniak turned but Morelli just looked at him. "You can already go, we'll follow soon."

He turned and walked out.

Ranger went to where Stephanie stood at the counter, adding milk and sugar to her coffee. He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She stood still for a few seconds than leaned back into him.

He kissed her hair and nuzzled her neck. "It will be okay. You can't always guess the worst. That would kill you sooner or later."

She turned and snuggled into his embrance, there were tears running down her cheeks. "I know, but it's hard. She was finally getting everything right. She was happy and then…"

Ranger sighed and kissed her forehead. "I know and believe me we will do our best to help her get everything back. Okay?"

She nodded.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

* * *

I hope you like it.

Review, please.


End file.
